The LRRI Respiratory Symposia provide an opportunity for scientists and clinicians working in the field of respiratory disease to quickly learn the latest developments in the field in a pleasant and relaxing venue. The symposia are set up to maximize the opportunities for interaction between the speakers and the audience to ensure the flow of knowledge between the groups. Speakers who are well-known at the national and international level for their productive research are brought in to present their new findings. While the topics vary from year to year, the focus is always on a critical issue in the respiratory field. The 2002 symposium emphasized the new fields of genomics and proteomics and how they could enhance the diagnosis and treatment of respiratory disease. Some attendees requested that we follow up with the practical application of new techniques in the same area. We have followed this suggestion in the agenda for the 2003 symposium. Future topics will be developed with the same sensitivity to meeting the information needs of our audience. Continuing medical education credits are available through the University of New Mexico School of Medicine.